Hidden Theroy
by Swirl da Squirrel
Summary: I can't believe this is happening, but it is... dammit. After some terrible events, Miles Prower finds himself between reality and hell. Rated M for violence, swearing and rape in future chapters.
1. When I Do

A/N:

Srry 4 the big wait, I've been downloading games and having dental appointments and I've lost track of time completely.

This is gonna be sum kinda sequel to 'Not Fair', so yeah... I'll try at least 10 chapters. I've a crapton of ideas flowing in.

So lets begin- crapz, need 2 fink of a title!

NTTOABT -{What does that stand for? Post in ur review).

I've re-written this **THREE** different times. Shitballs.

COPYRIGHT DISCLAIMER:

All relevant characters, locations or references, including Sonic and Tails, are property of SEGA© of Japan 1991-present (2012). All rightz reserved. Any fanchars belong to Swirl Da Squirrel© 2012-present, or their relevant owners. Gettit? I no own characters unles i say so.

* * *

**Chapter One: When I Do...**

The Station Square opening party was a massive event, celebrating thirty years of the city being opened to the mobian-human populations. There was always balloons, musical performances, cake, parties, and the whole lot. It was a happy time for anyone living there, and outsiders alike. Sonic included.

The blue spikeball rushed through the crowds, headed for one of the few chilli dog stands in the vicinity of the city. He found the one he was looking for.

"Two chilli dogs, unc'." He ordered.

"Two dogs commin' up!" His uncle handed him two fresh, chilli, chilli dogs, and Sonic sped off again, headed to the outskirts of Station Square, passing past the many streets and houses of the area. The place he'd looked for popped up right infront of him. He skidded to a stop, and opened the wooden door to the house.

"And where have you been?" A voice asked.

"Just out. Gotcha a chilli dog, Tails." Sonic replied back.

Tails was laying down on the sofa, watching a TV show about something. Sonic handed him the fresh chilli dog and sat down next to him.

"What do ya wanna do Tails?"

"Nothing much. There's not a lot to do besides go to that big party-"

A big bang interrupted the conversation.

"What da heck!" Sonic yelped. Tails just dove behind the nearest thing to 'cover'. "C'mon T-2, I'm gonna go check it out." Sonic raced outside, Tails following him.

The source of the explosion was a wide, but shallow crater fifty metres or so off the hedgehog residence. It was surrounded by a dense cloud of smoke and dust, blocking the view. It had pierced some empty houses but no one appeared to be hurt. Yet.

"I can't see a thing!" Sonic exclaimed. As if a god heard him, the smoke drifted off with the wind. "What da heck?"

A body lay flat in the crater's center, arms outstretched on the mixture of dirt and concrete. A small crowd of ten or so people surrounded the hole's perimeter. Sonic walked up to the... thing.

"Looks like a mobian zebra." Sonic said, "But falling from the sky? I don't know."

"Me neither." Tails chimed in.

The thing's eyes flashed opened, darting around frequently.

"What goin' on now?" Sonic walked up to the zebra, completely unaware of it's intentions. No one was.

The thing pulled itself up from the earth. The crowd took a step back. The thing now stood steady, scanning his- it's surroundings.

"Errr... Hello?" Sonic carefully walked up even closer to the object. He reached his hand out...

The 'thing' grabbed the gloved hand, and tossed Sonic onto the ground. The people began to flee, all apart from Sonic and Tails. Sonic got up and made a run for the thing, but it dodged easily and slammed Sonic again. Sonic once again got up, and spin-attacked through it like it was made of-

_Metal? _Sonic thought as he landed softly next to Tails. _It's made of metal!_

"Tails, that thing... it's made of metals. Ideas?"

"Fake?"

The machine lay face down smouldering in the dirt. Sonic stood around the object's shell. It looked so... real. What caused it to crash here? Is it Robotnik's? So many damn questions. Fake was a dangerous possibility. It was just plain weird overall. By now the police force had found there way to the scene and began investigating. Sonic and Tails had better ideas and left for home again.

Again, multiple explosions rocked the city, more smoke trails and clouds filling the once peaceful skies. They came down like rain, each robot looking different from the next, but still similar to the original. Hundreds of trails pelted the city, making people flee in terror. Police and SWAT teams were on the scene withing the minute. The robots bounced of most of the bullets, and kept rampaging. The sound of buildings torn down by the mechanical menaces filled Station Square, adding to the gunshots and other turmoil surrounding the citizens.

Jet fighters screeched through the sky, missiles releasing from their pylons and launching at the robots.

_This isn't happening._

Again, to no effect, the army, which now totaled at over five hundred, kept up the wrecking. Many watched in horror as their precious belongings were ultimately destroyed, while others saw the horrific image of their friends, family, and relatives murdered on the spot. All this in thirty seconds.

_Eggman... Bastard. _"Tails, we gotta do something!" Sonic yelled over the deafening screams.

"Congrats Captain Obvious! Even you can't be in four places at once."

"We gotta do someth- UNCLE CHUCK!"_ Fuck. _"He's in the middle of that. I gotta move! Keep close!"

Sonic dashed off, Tails following as close as possible, towards the old chilli dog stand.

What remained wasn't a pleasing sight for the two of them. Especially Sonic. The whole area was covered in holes, blood stains here and there, entire houses destroyed. The burnt out remains of Uncle Chuck's Chilli Dogs© lay wasted on the broken ground. No one was around. No one alive. Dead bodies, both human and mobian alike, scattered the area, motionless. Chuck wasn't there. The robots had left most of the city already, making the attack a bare four minutes.

Sonic mentally cried, but refused to show it. Tails was to shocked to think straight at all. It was to much for Sonic to take, never mind the fox. It was clear: whoever owned those robots, had won. No exceptions. No one, not even the might of G.U.N. and The Kingdom of Acorn could tackle this at first sight.

Sonic turned away and walked off quietly, head low.

"Sonic?" Tails ran after his friend.

"Tails, just stay here. Don't follow me. I need the time."

"Sonic, don't blame yourself. Don't do it."

"Why, shouldn't I, Tails. I wasn't quick enough."

"Don't blame yourself, Sonic. You'll get into the same spot as I was." Those dense moments came back flooding his mind, but Tails was to tired to care.

"Alright, I'll do it for you."

"Great. Where do we go now. Whoever's responsible for this has turned Station Square into a disaster zone. So where do we go..."

_'Da, I know a place' – _Nikolai, Call Of Duty Modern Warfare 2

* * *

Aaaaand that's the end of the first chapter. Answer the question above for me. I'll get the next chapter out by tomorrow, as I've has over two weeks to work on this.


	2. Going Somewhere?

COPYRIGHT DISCAIMER:

All relevant characters, locations or references, including Sonic and Tails, are property of SEGA© of Japan 1991-present (2012). All rightz reserved. Any fanchars belong to Swirl Da Squirrel© 2012-present (13/7/12), or their relevant owners. Gettit? I don't own characters unless I say so.y

_IMPORTANT NOTICE: All or most of this is not based on cannon from Archie, SEGA, or SATAM series. This is set in my own 'world' of the series, with me mixing stuff around._

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Station Square looked like nothing on mobius. To anything still alive to see it, buildings collapsed while the last robots left to terrorize some other nation.

"Where are we now?" Tails asked casually. For the last hour, he along with Sonic, had ran through the dense Mystic Ruins, looking for something. Anything...

"That's a question for another day. Keep runnin'" Sonic replied, jumping over another fallen tree. The jungle had to lead somewhere... someplace habitable... someplace where they could fight back...

More fallen trees, overgrown ferns, and other things completely slowed the journey down. With Sonic unable to run fast enough, and the trees to densely packed for Tails to fly, there was barely any hope of beating mach one anytime soon. But the duo had decided to save energy, they hadn't eaten a proper meal in twelve hours, they had to take it one step at a time: It was slow, but it was all they could do. The thick smoke was no longer visible over the horizon, telling them they'd made _some_ progress. Some...

A familiar sent became apparent as they moved closer to the edge of the jungle. Tails new he'd smelt it before... maybe only for a minute once, but it was something. Sonic, on the other hand, knew the smell nearly of by heart: The Great Unknown.

The jungle cut of as the wastland opened up. It wasn't really a wastland; just a barren, empty strech of nothing but stone and patches of dirt. No plants existed in the GU, for reasons kept secret. But again, who would look here for answers? No one. Perfect place to hide anything and everything. Not so long ago, Doctor Ivo Robotnick, otherwise known as Doctor Eggman, had stored many battalions of SWAT-bots underneath the solid rock, but they were never activated, leaving abandoned robots behind. It was a original idea at most. The area had to much magnetic and electronic interference to allow a compass and metal detector to function.

Relieved to be able to both see clearly, and run fast, Sonic sped off across the terrain. Tails did the same. Now it seemed progress could be made quickly for a change, instead of slashing through plants and trees.

"Who-hoo! Home here we come!" Sonic was clearly happy to be moving, as Tails had found out. It was obvious that Sonic hated tight spaces, or being unable to ran faster than the speed of sound. It stood out like a sore thumb.

"Sonic?"

"Yeah bud?"

"What do you mean by home?"

"Haven't ya figured it out already? We're heading to Knothole!"

"Oh..."

* * *

Treetops appeared over the rocky horizon, getting bigger as they got closer. They skidded to a halt as they entered their final destination: The Great Forest. The home of the Knothole Freedom Fighters. They worked in secret, not many knew of their existance. G.U.N was their ally, few of which trusted the Kingdom to a whole. For this reason they never revealed Knothole's location, population, technology, or important figures too the public: It was just to dangerous to do so. Humans and Mobians had never had a steady relationship; nice one moment, nasty the next.

Worry aside, the two heroes slowed to a walk, it had taken them three and a half hours to get there, and running the rest of the way wasn't ideal at the moment, with daylight fading ever so quickly.

Sonic knew every tree in the forest off by heart. Only one of the original freedom fighters would know the place this well. It took years of experience too make your way back from a walk, never mind the Great Unknown. Tails had only known the group for a week, but it was all he needed.

"Now where's that clearing...?"

As if the gods heard him... again, the trees parted. Knothole reveald in its wake. The same wooden village Sonic had left only two weeks ago was still standing there. The huts, the bridge, the slide, the meeting hall... All left untouched.

_I hope those robots ain't got 'ere yet._

There was no one in sight in the village. The buildings were in plain sight, but the people weren't.

"Hello!" Sonic called out. No reply. Nothing. "Anyone out there?" No reply. Again. "Sal? Ant?" Something Russelled in a bush nearby.

"S-Sonic?" That voice was familiar...

LINE BREAK HERE. PLEASE REPORT THIS MESSAGE.

He had everything. But not something.

Something... That word describes a lot of things.

Too many. Things...

* * *

**Miles/Tails' POV**

"S-Sonic?"

Sonic whirled around. The Knothole Freedom Fighters emerged from the bushes, in surprise of our visit.

Something told me it wasn't gonna be a 'visit'. No, something more... big?

"Sally!" Sonic cried out. All the other freedom fighters rushed over, same as I remember. I'd only known them for a week before me 'n Sonic had left. Sally; princess of some kind. Works with tech 'n stuff. Bunnie; half-robot rabbit. Went through something... robotitization? Antoine; royal guard, but you can scare the crap outta him with a twig. Rotor; the team's mechanic. Knows every trick in the book.

"And you brought Tails! Good ta' se ya!"

I didn't know the details, but something told me...

I wasn't gonna have a nice time here?

That didn't sound right...

"Yo, Mobius to Tails. Come in, over?" Sonic asked.

I snapped back to reality. "Err... yeah. I was just.. y'know..."

"Thinking? It doesn't matter anyway. Lets go, I'll show you your huts." She walked off, with me 'n the others in tow. To most people, Knothole is just a conspracy. If this 'doctor' i've heard so much but never seen, got his hands on that info, it'd be doomed. From what my mind can figure, only a select few know about the place 'cause if normal people found out, they'd be interrogated by the doc' until break and then the whole thing would get stuffed. That's why the people there are so quiet elsewhere.

As I've come to realize, fear is a powerful motive.

* * *

A/N:

I'm to tired ta type any more, so i'm gonna finish this chapter off here and start on the next one, i've been working on finding the time and energy to finish this, but i'll get the next one out in about a month...


	3. Back Down

A/N: I'm too fucking tired to do much right now, so i'm gonna write this more.

Did you know:

They put microscopic amounts of pure titanium in toothpaste?

_**MAJOR PLOT TWIST!**_ I'm scraping the last idea and replacing it with something a lot darker, so this' gonna be rated 'M'. Tails isn't going to kill someone... yet.

* * *

Thank Microsoft for copy-paste, or I'll be dead by now:

All relevant characters, locations or references, including Sonic and Tails, are property of SEGA© of Japan 1991-present (2012). All rightz reserved. Any fanchars belong to Swirl Da Squirrel© 2012-present.

_IMPORTANT NOTICE: All or most of this is not based on cannon from Archie, SEGA, or SATAM series. This is set in my own 'world' of the series, with me mixing stuff around._

_IMPORTANT NOTICE TWO: The title is just nonsensical bullshit that has no relation to the story at all._

**Chapter Three: Back Down**

_1 year post-Robot Takeover, Knothole Sanctuary, Thursday, 12/3 01:02:_

The screech of exploding robots and gunfire, along with the screams of men women and children peppered the sleeping residents of Knothole, those still alive to witness the horrific event. This evening's attack was by far the largest in at least six months, with an original total of twenty robots an attack, now upto two-fifty. Fortunately, the fake robots had lowered in quality, their titanium amour downgraded to a mere half-centimeter of aluminum. Their abilities, however, had shot up. They had the power to shape-shift into any target they wished. This was what had gotten the village found in the dense forest in the first place. Deception.

"Keep pushing through!" Words don't fight for you, I knew that. But seeing as I'm not even fighting in this battle, whose talking? I'm just staying out of it for my own good. More gunfire, more screams and exploding robots. More and more. I know Knothole can take this, but after one whole year, Its gonna fall down someday. But when?

Another robot zoomed passed my window, surely not noticing me. An explosion a second later confirmed it. I've been given the instruction to stay outta this, so that's what I'm gonna do. Why? I don't know. But as long as this war rages on, I don't know what I'll do.

"They're retreating!" Yay, another attack over. But everyone knows that after this, people would not be normal Mobians. Those robots often infiltrated the village, usually after attacks, replacing citizens with copies until the originals were too, turned into mindless, synthetic slaves. And it repeated itself, over and over.

The gunfire ceased, prompting me to leave my temporary shelter, which was nothing more than an innocent-looking burnt-out house, barely standing. But it, like everything else in the village, works perfectly, as if it'd been destined to do that.

'Sheer luck', the princess calls it. It's not much more than that. But every attack, nearly every mission, we loose a man, women or child. On the subject of missions, I'm usually just on scouting missions, seeing as they don't want me going any closer to that dreadful place... Robotropolis. Used to be the capital of the Kingdom. I don't know how it fell to this 'Robotnik' fellow, but it involves the process that we all dread: Roboticization.

"Ok, everyone regroup!"

Seeing as I've got no real choice, I walked over without much hesitation. From visuals, it looked like we had lost only a few of the KFF, surprising, considering the battle that had threatened the village to extinction.

The regrouping only took hour, but not alot happened. Roll check & headcount, extinguishing fire, and clean up. It was pointless to do it at twelve at night, considering we'd clean it up in the morning as well. But maybe that's just my unusually strong sense of perception and consciousness. I can just see through those things. A good night's sleep was at hand.

* * *

"Tails..."

_'Who could that possibly be, at this time of morning?'_ I thought to myself, laying half-awake in bed. The clock read '5:15'.

"Tails, c'mon, get up..."

_'Another five minutes mom!' _I'd here that nearly every time I'd been able to from some pathetic person I used to know from the orphanage...

"_Miles_, I suggest you get up before I come in there..."

I'd heard that line so many times that I didn't need reminding. I jumped out of the bed and left the hut. Breakfast was the same as always: toast, strawberries or bacon with a cup of juice. Seeing as I _am_ a fox, it only makes sense that I eat the bacon. I'm not one for fruit & veg.

Sonic was being his usual self: cocky, impatient, ignorant. In that particular order. You can't even understand the language he uses, often containing phrases like 'warp 7', 'slow-mos' and most often; 'way past cool'. Not that I have a problem with it, just it's hard to translate into understandable english.

"Hey little bro! Wanna go for a run later on?" He says.

"I... I'll think about it..." I reply back.

"OK, if ya say so!" He's not the caring person that I'd met a year ago, now just some thrill seeking showoff. I doubt he knows the difference between me and a Chaos Emerald., let alone war and breakfast.

And then there's Sally. 'Princesses' Antoine calls her, but she says 'titles are useless in the great forest'. She also thinks she's my mother... figuratively, of course. What I mean is has the attention span of two hundred years and doesn't let you walk down the stairs without six bodyguards. In short, she worries to much.

Rotor... I can't say much for that fat-ass. He's like the 'genius of the cast' in a movie I've never heard of or seen. Rotor spends his time working on the _gigatron-12 processor built for control over the atomic nucleus of the element_ _hydrogen-3 and studying string theory _**(2)**... some shit like that. It comes from the notes seen floating away from the door of his workshop. I'm smart, but not at his level. Well, I like to call myself smart, it makes me feel better.

When it's forced, is it intelligence, maturity, or plain smarts?

Ah... Antoine... that man is a tool, not a mobian. Sonic treats him like a test dummy, Rotor thinks he's his lab assistant, Sally thinks he's just a 'old flame', Bunnie thinks of him the same, just more condensed. And I, view him as something beyond my senses. He's gullible, and suffers every phobia in the world.

Bunnie... She's a half-robot half-living bag of, I quote: 'sugah'. It's like a freaking prefix applied to every word she says.'Sugah fox, could you please go get the sugah apple for mah?'. But she'd apparently really strong and helps the team out alot, not that I'd ever get to see her or any of my friends  
in action depends on whether or not they'll let me go on a mission.

"Hey Tails! Wanna go for that run we talk 'bout?"

"I said later. That doesn't include two minutes, captain comedian."

"Whatever commander comeback."

"If ya say so, corporal clueless."

"Very funny Tails."

* * *

**Science-y terms:**

**(1): Deuterium, a form of hydrogen with 1 proton and 3 neutrons.  
**

**(2): The theory that the matter that makes up atomic nuclei is built of strings of energy. Supported by: matter = energy + mass.  
**

**Writers can understand particle physics and singularity too...  
**

* * *

The meetings weren't much fun either. Usually only taking an hour, mostly discussing random stuff beyond my understanding. But this meeting was different somehow.

"So how are we all?" Sally asks.

"Way past!."

"Good."

"Good sugah."

"I bez feelings vezy goood mah princesses."

"Usual."

Just as the rest of the village spoke, and I though this wasn't gonna get any worse, the sound of the communicator rang.

"Get it Tails."

I got up and walked over to the phone and picked it, as if nothing bad could happen. "Hello?"

_"Who is this answering?" _So familiar that voice is...

_"_Who are you?"

_"Oh, sorry about that sir. My name is Melvin, call me Em."_ Oh for shit's sake, who is this and why's it so familiar?!

"Please state your needs, Mr Em."

_"I'm looking for a fox that may be in your area. Have you seen one-"_

"Wait! How do you know of this location? All the phone lines were cut during the takeover a year ago, so how do you know of our existence?"

_"Why do you ask, dear sir. My allies have been monitoring the most active places on the planet since the war started from our outpost on Westside Island! I believe you're situated in the village of knothole, correct?" _Fuck in hell, who is this stalker. I've had enough.

"Who the HECK on mobius do you think YOU ARE? A GOD?!" I changed my tone from inquiring to angry, alerting the whole meeting attendance to me. "You think you can track us like TOYS? Well I tell YOU what, MR EM, we're gonna go see you, and you ARE NOT going to send ANY spy probes after us!"

_"You're swimming in lava at the moment, boy. But I admire your bravery in speaking like that. Mind telling me your identity?"_

I hesitated for a second before mumbling, "Miles... Prower."

_"Hold on-ooh, this is interesting. Miles Prower, the little mutant who got dragged through every bully and gang's sights before Sonic swept him up? Is that correct, boy? I'm very interested in the fact you're still alive, Prower. We all thought you were killed one year ago when you left us."_

I've been angry, but this was utterly ridiculous compared to the rivers of rage flowing freely through any nook and cranny in my body and emulating out of my clothing. "Don't you dare try blackmail me into falling for this trick!"

_"I love playing games with children. So long, boy!" _He hung up, the shrill beep only making me more stressed. I've figured out the puzzle, have you?

* * *

A/N: I'll upload the other chapter within 48 hours. I'm double-posting because I've writ two chapters in the large gap I've spaced between posts.

Just a word of warning: For those who read this, if you are offended by the following then turn back now: Heavy swearing usage, Sexual slavery and rape, or violence.


	4. Someboody That I Used To Know

A/N:

My dad's a hypnocrite, just encase you asked.

Onto the next chapter. This will be rather dark... make that very dark. Rape, violence, swearing... the whole nine yards. I've got a bleeding leg due to wind-swept dust, my parents are trying to kill me, and my dog just ate my homework. Bullshit.

If you haven't read 'Not Fair', them go read chapter two at least, get the sense of characters.

**Chapter Four: Somebody That I used To Know**

**Sonic's POV:**

I'm never seen Tails snap like that. No ten-year-old kit should have to speak like that, or even know how to speak like that. Not cool. Way not past cool.

"Tails, who was that?" Sally asks. He doesn't reply, only walking off outta the room with a look of certain hatred on his young face. "Tails, don't walk away like that!..." It way too late. That kid...

"Let 'im go sal." I say, hoping I can stop this developing war, not that's my procession.

"Why should I?" She yells back.

"Just let the kid do what he wants." Freedom is the best cure for anything.

"I guess you're right... can someone get a replay of that conversation? I think we may gain something from it."

**Tails' POV:**

I lay on my bed's covers, completely motionless. One part of me felt embarrassed for what'd just done, and the other wanted to kill me for my stupidity and naivete.

_'It was... they can't of... found me...' _This was my problem kicking in; I simply couldn't accept reality and the cruel fate of doom I'd been dragged in. Once you've lived a childhood of isolation, abuse and torture, it can be hard. Impossible. _'What's wrong me‽'_

Sally walked in, carrying a few papers. "Hello Tails. How are you feeling?"

"Answer that for me." I replied lazily.

"I'll take that as 'better'."

"Yes. What do you want, Sal? It better not be about earlier."

"I just wanna ask you a few questions..."

"Go ahead. See where that gets you."

"Okay, first, can you get rid of this attitude.? It makes me feel like you're going to attack at any moment."

"I'll try."

"Good, now back on topic. How do you know this 'Melvin' figure, and how is it connected to 'Westside Island'?"

"If I tell you do ya promise not to go bursting into tears?"

"Tell me, just do it."

"How do I know 'Em'? Okay..." I recalled those seemingly far memories, knowing full well that I was risking everything I knew to a breakdown again, "one day I was walking home from school, when his gang kidnapped me and beat me up and nearly killed me and..." I would've continued, but Sally's face was begging to stop.

"That's... enough. Next question, please explain your outburst."

"I-I... I don't know, Sally..."

"Oh c'mon Tails, this isn't like you..."

"I just lost my patience... and that voice is so familiar..."

"Well, I'm planning a mission... for Westside Island right now. If'd be so kind to tell us anything about it's location, that would be much appreciated."

"Ask Sonic or something. I'm finished with flashbacks today."

"If you insist."

* * *

_Knothole Sanctuary, the next day: _

Today was supposed to be a big day. The big mission thingy. As expected, I'd been given the usual job: fly the plane. Too Westside Island, _apparently_. Oh how this's gonna work out... the irony. Some people think I'm just miserable when I talk like that. Some random teenagers think I'm 'emo'. Some people think I'm insane. Hey, maybe not being able to tell the difference between reality and imagination is just what I need.

"Tails, how's The Tornado doing?"

"It works."

"Good, we'll be leaving any minute now."

I hoped in the planes' cockpit, gearing up. If a years pilot training and experience had taught me anything, this was the perfect time to put it together. Sally was in the rear seat, Sonic on the wing, and the others on the 'Freedom stormer'. The plan was barely a plan: fly to the island, look around for any of those 'people', and get home.

"OK, takeoff!"

Throttle forward, stick back, and I was flying within twenty seconds. Within an hour I'd lost sight of _the great forest._ Within three, uninterrupted, boring, hours of fligh, both aircraft where over the ocean, cruising peacefully in the tense atmosphere. The ocean, to me, is nothing more then a endless, shark-infested, place dotted with rocky islands and volcanoes, some of which, people happen to live on.

"Tails, how far to we reach Westside?" Rotor's voice came over the weak radio.

"'Bout 123 kilometers." I replied.

And within the travel time of 123 kilometers, the mountains and forests of Westside Island came over The Tornado's glass windscreen. The plane's atmosphere couldn't be more tense: Sonic smiling his ass of, Sally beaming with the sight of the Island, and me on the edge of breaking down mid-air.

"Okay, Tails, cover us while we land."

"Roger Wilco."

The screech of the F_reedom Stormer_'s tiers hitting the makeshift runway (a wide road, by chance), was my signal to begin the landing process. Landing a plane isn't easy. Decrease throttle thrust, pitch nose slightly up, lower landing gear, and brace for the inevitable hard _'thud' _from the aircraft's pathetic suspension and the tires hitting tarmac. In that particular order.

* * *

I wasn't surprised at the state of my old home.

Building knocked clean over, homes crushed, skyscrapers leaning as if they were about to fall. One did only a second later, crashing down with tremendous force, metal, brick glass and everything else flying down to the cracked roads. No one seemed to notice the catastrophe unfolding.

"Tails?"

"What now?"

"Do you have any idea where this 'Em' person could be hiding?"

"In fact I do."

Where else to look but the old Westside Orphanage? The old, run down place that I endured _nine years_ of torture in? The place that I called home... and a certain rabbit I faintly remember.

Cream.

She's honestly the only reason I'm on this mission. She was my only friend, the only person who seemed to show the respect I deserved, and in return, it's only fair I do same back. That's how freedom works.

"Is this the place you think they're hiding?" Sally asked me.

"Yeah."

Without a doubt, I promptly kicked the red front door down.

I couldn't of been more unprepared for for the sight.

Cream being held at gun point by Melvin's .45 Magnum. Cream's desperate, innocent and overall nervous face. That revolver, same markings and properties as the one I'd had to my face only a year ago.

I couldn't of been more unprepared.

"Hello, _Freak_," Came a voice I thought I'd never hear again.

Ricky. I could only sneer and glare aggressively at the boy who'd tortured my very existence. The kid who was full of nothing but _sadistic lust _for my injury, physical or psychological. That boy makes me want to _kill _him in front of the world.

"Tails, whose this?" Sally asks. Sonic, Antoine, Bunnie and Rotor all had weapons drawn.

_'No, sillies. Let them show you what they can do and then you kill them. I feel better that way.'_

"What do you want?" Sally asks again.

"Miles for the girl's release."

_'Classic kidnapper.'_

'WHAT?!"

"Calm down, sal. I'm sure Tails knows what he's doing. After all, he seems to know them." Sonic made an attemp to calm Sally down. Wether or not it worked, I don't care. Cream.

_'I sure as hell know these people. I've know some for nine fucking years.'_

"So you want Tails for the rabbit girl?"

"Is that enough english language for you princess?"

"Try it, stupid excuse for a mobian. Your gonna release the girl and we're not going to give Tails to you. We never-"

Know it was my time to speak up.

"I'll do it."

"T-Tails? W-whats gotten into you?"

"Does that matter now, Sally? I'm doing something for a friend here, and it only seems fair."

"I-I don't understand what's 'appenin' 'ere, bro." Sonic's turn to speak, I see.

"You'll get it over time, Blue. Trust me on this: I know perfectly well what I'm going into here. _Trust me._"

"As long as ya come back, then do your stuff. Just get out alive."

"Couldn't do more." I turned my head to what could be the last view of the freedom fighters, 'goodbye, take care and have nice lives. Because I won't." I couldn't of left on a shorter note.

As promised, Melvin released Cream from his grip. She walked as quickly as possible put of his way, but still had enough time to whisper one thing in my ear; "I love you, _Tails_. Thanks." And then she disappeared into Sally's protection. They got the signal to leave, and Melvin's notions and looks told me to head through a nearby door.

_'Use works, dumbass.'_ Sally and the others had already left the door, locking it on the way out.

The room on the other side was inhabited more people from my past.

Ricky, Fred, Holly, the rest. Some guys from Westside Primary _and _High, Jake, Melvin and Sam, the gang I'd been attacked by, and some others I couldn't remember. All standing or sitting, staring at the '_new kid_' with that lustfull, strange and ultimately craving look.

"Remember these, _Freak_?" Melvin asked.

"Why don't we skip to the chase and you tell me what the _fuck_ I'm so wanted here for?" I replied.

"We just wanted to see you again, _Tails_."

"That's _Miles_, to you."

"Picky aren't we? Hey don't cry, kid. I'll give you something to suck on so we don't have to hear your whining. Follow me"

"You weren't going to give me much choice, we you?"

"Follow me." Seeing as I'm gonna get hurt _both_ ways, I followed him into another room, him locking it behind me.

The unfamiliar sounds of something unzipping and the horrible experience I was just about to go through confirmed my fate.

Doesn't poor little Miles Prower get a 'hello' before he's raped?

* * *

A/N:

OVER!

NEXT CHAPTER SOON!


	5. Hate, Sex and Morphine

A/N:

Same style as last chapter, same darkness and same fox.

©o℗yright:

I don't own Tails and the other SATAM chars. Rest is mine.

**WARNING: If you're offended by sexual themes, extreme bad language usage, or other violence, go read some other stuff. MATURE people only please, Don't come crying to me just because Tails said 'shit'.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Hate, Sex, and Morphine**

**You-know-who's POV (It saves time, okay?)**

I looked around for what could of been the millionth time. I didn't care if it was the million-and-one time. I was living in _hell_. Insanity had already left it's mark: I didn't care what was reality and what wasn't. Both, to me, where as bad as each other. All people were now the same to me: distant, out-of-reach and no doubt abusive; physically, psychologically, or sexually. Not to be trusted. Never ever ever NEVER.

I honestly didn't give a shit what was the difference.

I'd been ten when I had made the almost-suicidal decision. I was twelve now. _Get up, breakfast, rape, morning tea, slavery, torture, lunch, rape..._

Wow, how much had changed in two years... Nothing, that's what. It was an endless cycle of repetition and lust for power. It made me think my life on Westside was a peace of cake compared to this.

"Ooooooh, _Miles_, you can come out of your hidy-hole now," a rather loud voice rang through the building, echoing it's way to the room of... me. I didn't respond, rather just left my filthy room and headed down the hallway to the person who'd summoned me. "Hurry up, Miles. I'm gettin' bored..."

I wasn't Tails any more. The name 'Prower' didn't _exist_ to _me_. It was just Miles, and nothing else.

I rounded the last corner. I didn't even get to see my attacker before I was forced into the ball-gag and the other crude sexual equipment. The only thing I could do was cry silently as my attacker's cock was forced up my tight ass. I didn't dare show fear: that would only lead to more pain and suffering.

Em twisted people like me into positions that greatly pleasured him, and caused me as, prisoner complete pain and agony. And more pleasure (for EM, obviously) came when hit the point of orgasm inside my ass a minute later. He wasn't gonna stop there. He twisted me upright, and placed my penis in my mouth. I, having no choice, could only cry silently more as the cock wobbled around in my dry mouth.

Em's next orgasm didn't help me either. I forced himself to swollow the cum, as most of it would end up being some kind of lubricant that would _hurt_. I just wanted to leave this place, this universe. Nearly every person I knew had used me as a stepping stone: a way to get to the upper ranks of whatever society. And it _hurt_.

For now, Em let me stumble back to my room, still not fully conscious. All because I had _two tails_. Just because of that one unusual variable. It made me _mad_. At _myself_. As if I wasn't already self-conscious enough.

I flung my weak body onto the dirty bed, trying to get as much rest and energy conservation going as possible. Not that I'd get much, but it was worth it's weight in platinum. It would only be a matter of time before me, and the unfortunate others, would go through the other forms of 'fun' that the highest ranks _loved_ to force down on them. I hated any form of sex: anal or oral, with lube or without it.

Why should I see any reason for my purposeless existence? I'm just some fucking weird sex slave, I'm forced do horrible things; steal from the survivors, for starters. I used the word _fuck_ literally, by the way. I'm an insane sex slave with no reasoned purpose.

And then there's their version of 'psychological tourture'. Mock execution, for a start. It's when they pretend to execute some one. I like it when it's me. I wanna get out of this body, out of this universe, out of space and time itself. They keep me alive for the sake of it's miserable pain. Just to piss me off.

The clock: 12:44:59

Here _cums_ lunch. You guessed it. POWs {Prisoner of Warfare} don't get five-star luxury food and dinning experience. No, we all get the worst, discussing, make-you-vomit, food EVER.

"OK, here's your boiled egg sandwich covered with volcanoised and ionized hydrogen sulfide sandwich **(1)** ... and a drink of freshl milk..."

"_PLEASE, for The Ancient Walkers' sake, get me a coke and mint before I eat and drink this stuff!"_

I promptly sat in the corner, while some others gathered the confidence to sit together. I've got no chance of joining them... for... y'know... obvious reasons. So I sat and ate what I had, being the lonely person I am. I've always been.

I managed to get a sad glimpse of myself in one of the _clear_, _not broken _mirrors in the place. All I can see is my soft orange and white fur being replaced with some unkempt, pale, stained mess. Nothing more. Every limb, strand of fur and clothing (which just includes a green jacket) ruined beong repair.

Since my meal was finished I left the room, but not before sneaking a shot of morphine into my pocket. That'll help me stay wake long enough, and then fall asleep at the perfect moment. Beautiful planning. And minus the still aching feel of nausea and throbbing pain included in my day.

I know every corridor of this place foo by heart. Those idiots may have been here two-three years, but heck, they're dumbass crims. I've known this place like the back of my hand. If I could _see_ my hand, that is. That's the only advantage I've got (not my hand, the fucking orphanage, dummy!) over them.

* * *

**(1): Don't eat, drink or eat this stuff, kids. Hydrogen suffide (H2S) is a very toxic and leathal gas. And if you consider drinking _STAR FUEL AND ACID _for breakfast then go _right ahead_.**

* * *

The clock read '9:57 PM'.

Perfect.

Now's the time to think. I like thinking, give me something to do. I've been thinking.. Ha! Geddit..?

I can only wish Sonic, Sally, the others, _Cream_ and the planet a good night's sleep.

'Cause I'm not gonna.

* * *

_Get Over Yourself!  
-Miles 'Tails' Prower, Archire (no relevance to the story whatsoever)_

* * *

Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah.

Chapter COMPLETE. Rather short, but hey. REAL STORY PROGRESSTION.

And if you can't tell, Tails has a chrush on Cream. Tiream in later chptrs. Just for the sake of it.

Do me a favor: add chapter new names in your review, if ya wouldn't mind. Originallity.

© y®ight 'Swirly Da Squirrel', '3 Productions'.

_This has been a ∞3 production._


End file.
